


New Player

by orphan_account



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Profanity, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Themes, Solarion Chronicles, Stardew Valley - Freeform, Table Top Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title is a work in progress so I may change my mind about it at some point. This story will feature adult themes. Including sexual themes, recreational drug use, and profanity. If I am including any descriptive sexual scenes I will give a warning at the beginning of the chapter.This chapter includes recreational drug use.I hope you enjoy New Player :)
Relationships: Abigail/Sam (Stardew Valley), Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1 : New Player

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress so I may change my mind about it at some point. This story will feature adult themes. Including sexual themes, recreational drug use, and profanity. If I am including any descriptive sexual scenes I will give a warning at the beginning of the chapter.  
> This chapter includes recreational drug use.  
> I hope you enjoy New Player :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail informs Sebastian of a new member to join their party.

“Seb, there’s this girl I met recently.”  
Sebastian quirks his eyebrow inquisitively.  
He and Abby are sat in his bedroom, taking turns with his bong.  
“I met her at the game store in ZuZu City,” Abigail explains. “We were both picking out Solarion Chronicle figures, so we got to talking.” Abby pauses to take a hit from the bong.  
“She’s really funny and very cynical,” Abby continues as she exhales smoke. She stifles back a cough. “Pretty, too.”  
“Where are you going with this?” Seb asks cautiously as he takes the bong from Abby.  
“I was asking her what kind of character she is,” Abby continues, still not getting to the point. She said she’s a rogue, but that she hasn’t been playing much lately because the friend she usually plays with moved away.” Abby pauses for a moment, watching Seb inhale smoke from the bong.  
“So anyways, I told her that we didn’t have a rogue in our party. I told her if she ever wanted to join us we’d be more than happy to have her.”  
This makes Seb cough into the bong from surprise and dirty water comes up and splashes him in the face and gets in his mouth. The taste of bong water in his mouth is so vile and overwhelming that he coughs so hard he nearly throws up.  
“You what?” He finally says, tears streaming from his eyes due to his coughing fit. “We already have 3 party members, Abigail. We don’t need any more.”  
“We don’t have a rogue though,” Abby says defensively. “And you’d really like this girl, Sebby. There’s no reason to be so shy.”  
The use of Sebby always softens him. It’s so unfair. He’s starting to believe Abby knows that it turns him into mush when she calls him that.  
“I’m not being shy,” he argues. “I just don’t think you need to be inviting strangers over to my house to play with us. Or you should at least ask me first.”  
“Okay, okay,” Abigail gives in. “I’m sorry, but just give this girl a chance. I think you and Sam will really like her. Especially you Seb, she seems like your type.”  
This makes Seb blush a little for unknown reasons. Maybe it’s the irony of Abby talking about his type. After all, he’s only been in love with her since freshman year. Sebastian admits defeat and asks what this mystery girl looks like. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to add a cute girl to the mix. He’s just about given up on Abby ever returning his feelings.  
“She’s beautiful,” Abby says enthusiastically. “She’s tall and skinny with these huge, dark brown eyes. She’s got amazing bone structure too. And a great head shape.”  
Sebastian laughs. “Great head shape?”  
“Yeah, for being bald, you know.”  
This makes Sebastian practically cackle. “So I ask what this girl looks like and you describe her great head shape but leave out that’s she’s bald?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with being bald.”  
“I never said there was, but when I asked what she looks like most people would have included that in the description.”  
“You’re weird,” Abby states.  
“Oh as if. You’re the weird one, Abigail.”  
“Abigail met some girl at Wonder Games and wants her to join our party,” Sebastian tells his best friend Sam at band practice.  
“Oh yeah?” Sam is busy tuning his guitar, only half listening.  
“Yeah, she’s a rogue I guess.”  
“That’s cool,” Sam says. “Having a rogue around could be good for us.” When Sebastian first asked Sam to play Solarion Chronicles with him Sam had teased him. He said it was a game for nerds, but now he was pretty into it. His character was an orc bard. When he first decided on this Seb had argued it relentlessly. “Orcs aren’t supposed to be bards,” he scoffed. “Orcs are supposed to be warriors or barbarians.” Sam wouldn’t budge on the matter.  
Sam looks up from his guitar, Sebastian’s silence is getting to him. “Don’t you think it would be cool?” He already knows the answer just from the look on Seb’s face. Sebastian hates change. When Sam first moved to Stardew in middle school and became friends with Abigail he had always felt like a third wheel. Seb didn’t want Sam to become part of the group. It took nearly a year before Seb finally started to warm up to him.  
“It’s cool... I guess.” He hesitates for a moment, considers just passing his displeasure off as him being antisocial. “Abby says this girl is my type though.”  
Sam laughs. “Your type? What’s that supposed to mean? Is she short with purple hair and amazing knockers?”  
Sebastian scowls at him. It’s true, Abby does have an amazing chest but Sam doesn’t have to say it. It’s even worse when Sam tells Abby that she has “great tits” in front of Seb. She always flutters her eyelashes at Sam and blows him a kiss. Seb is well aware that he’s only jealous. He wishes he had the balls to tell Abby that she had a good body.  
“I don’t like Abby for her knockers.”  
“I know, I know. But come on, it a definite plus.”  
“You’re a perv.”  
“Maybe if you were more of a perv you could actually get somewhere with Abby.” Seb flips him off and Sam pokes his tongue out in response. “Seriously though, did Abby say why she thinks Mystery Girl is your type?”  
Seb shrugs. “She just said she’s really cynical and funny. Apparently I’m desperate enough that that’s all it takes to be my type.”  
“Is she hot?”  
“I haven’t met her yet, dumbass. Abby says she’s pretty though. She said she has big eyes and ‘amazing bone structure’.” Seb puts air quotes around the last part. “And then after trying to sell me on this girl Abby casually mentions she’s bald.”  
Sam looks startled. “Does she have cancer?”  
Sebastian laughs so hard his eyes begin to water. “I think it’s a fashion choice, Sam.”  
“I didn’t know girls did that,” Sam says incredulously.  
“Yeah well Baldie is gonna be joining us for game night,” Seb says, unable to hide his annoyance. “Apparently her and Abby have been texting since they met at Wonder Games and Abby’s already infatuated with her.” Abby tends to get this way with new people. When Marnie’s nephew first moved to town Abby became enamoured with him. She insisted it wasn’t a crush, she just thought he seemed like a “cool guy”. That obsession was short lived though, Shane was too standoffish and he had no interest in playing Journey of the Prairie King with her. As a matter of fact, he didn’t even have much interest in talking to her at all.  
“I can’t believe she’s going to let someone else have this one, you should be honored, Seb.” He’s referring to Abby not calling dibs on the new girl. When Leah moved to town and Sam had mentioned how pretty she was Abby was quick to call dibs. “She’s totally a lesbian, anyways,” she argued. “You guys don’t stand a chance.”  
One time in highschool Seb had let slip that Alex Mullner, though a douchebag, was actually kind of hot. “Dibs,” Abigail said without hesitation, even though Alex never would have looked twice at anyone in the losers club.  
“Maybe this will be good for you,” Sam muses. “Maybe this bald girl will actually be kind of cute and you can get your mind off Abby for awhile. Since you’re too pussy to tell her how you really feel.”  
Seb flips him off again.


	2. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio gathers together for a Wednesday night adventure. They’re joined by a new fourth member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Recreational Drug Use

Every Wednesday night the trio gathers in Seb’s bedroom to play Solarion Chronicles. This week Abigail is late. This is peculiar because Sam is usually the late one. As a matter of fact, he still was late. But Abby is even later. Seb checks his watch for what must be the thousandth time.   
“Dude, relax. She’ll get here when she gets here.”  
“Thanks for your words of wisdom,” Seb says flatly.  
“You’re just scared she’s bringing your girlfriend, aren’t you?”  
“Don’t call her that. I don’t even know her name.”  
Sam just shrugs. At that moment they can hear someone, or maybe multiple someones, moving quickly down the stairs. There’s a knock and before either of the boys can respond Abby swings the door open. Her short, round frame blocks most of the doorway but Seb and Sam can just make out someone tall behind her in the stairwell.  
“I beat you,” Sam says cheerily.  
“Sorry, our new friend got lost on the way to the valley.” Abigail steps through the doorway, exposing Mystery Girl to the boys. “Guys, meet Ripley.”  
Ripley is tall and very skinny. She appears to be only a few inches shorter than Sam, who is 6 foot. She has a sharp jawline and big eyes with wispy eyelashes. Her hair is buzzed short and her eyebrows are naturally thick.   
“Hey, I’m Sam.” Sam is cheery as always, he loves to meet new people. “Is Ripley your real name?”  
“As real as it gets,” Ripley replies. Her voice is low and almost fringes on masculine.   
“Isn’t that awesome?” Abby asks, almost giddy with excitement over her cool new friend.  
Ripley just smiles while Sam agrees enthusiastically.  
“The guy with resting bitch face is Sebastian,” Abigail says when it becomes obvious Seb isn’t going to introduce himself.  
“Ah, well one of us is gonna have to overcome our resting bitch face,” Ripley says, “because there’s not enough room in town for two.”  
“I was here first,” Seb says dryly.   
“Noted,” Ripley replies, somehow managing to sound even more bored than Seb.   
“I told you, Seb. You guys have so much in common!” Abby is as enthusiastic, blissfully unaware that if looks could kill she would be dead. Seb doesn’t reply, just begins to set up Solarion Chronicles. Ripley takes the time to become acquainted with her surroundings. Sebastian bedroom is a dreary basement. There’s a tapestry for The Screaming Melons hanging on the wall, an expensive looking PC and a bong sitting next to it on the desk. She makes note of the bong. Maybe if Sebastian warms up to her a little she’ll have to ask if they can use it.  
As if Abigail reads her mind she whines, “Sebby, can we smoke a little?.” She’s giving him those puppy eyes he can never resist.   
Seb hesitates, and he never hesitates when it comes to smoking. He’s looking at Ripley, almost scowling at her. She knows his hesitation is that he doesn’t want her to smoke any of his precious weed. “Sure,” he finally agrees. “You can pack a bowl, my grinder is on the desk.” Abigail gets up and practically floats over to the desk. Ripley takes the time to take in the way she moves. Abigail really is beautiful. She’s short, calling her 5 foot would be generous, chubby, and Polynesian mixed. Abigail proves the stereotype of fat people being cumbersome wrong. She is the epitome of graceful. She flutters back to the table with the bong and grinder in hand. After packing the bowl she passes it to Ripley.   
“ Do you smoke, Ripley? You can go first because you’re the guest.” Abby ignores Sebastian who is shooting her an evil look, or maybe she truly doesn’t notice. She seems to travel through life in a mostly oblivious state.   
Ripley takes the bong graciously. She considered declining but she’s beginning to think this Sebastian guy is sort of a tool and she may as well get high so she can deal with him easier. She chugs on it and is surprised to find for a little thing it really rips. She coughs a little as she exhales, eyes watering. Seb scoffs at her cough, as if it’s pitiful.   
Ripley hands the bong to Sam next. As he hits it she takes the time to examine him thoroughly. He’s tall and skinny, but not as tall and skinny as Sebastian. He’s 6’ with wild blonde hair that sticks up wherever it pleases. Ripley wonders if he’s ever tried combing it or wetting it down in his life. He has a golden hoop on one nostril and he’s wearing a denim jacket with ripped denim jeans. Sam exhales quickly and begins to sputter and cough.   
“Take it easy,” Abby urges. “It’ll come back around.” So the four of them continue like that for a while, passing the bong around the circle.  
“Where do you work?” Sam asks.   
“I’m a bartender in ZuZu,” Ripley replies, there’s a phantom of a smile on her face. “What do you guys do for work in such a ho dunk little town?”  
“I just help my dad out around the shop,” Abby says before she hands the bong to Sebastian.  
“I work at the local slave-run supermarket,” Sam tells her dramatically. “Otherwise known as Joja Mart.”  
Ripley makes a face. “Fuck Joja Mart, corporations like that are the worst.”  
Abigail nods enthusiastically, her purple locks bouncing with her head. She hears all about this at dinner with her mom and dad.  
Ripley looks at Sebastian expectedly. “What about you, Emo Boy?”  
He scowls even more than he already was, if that’s even possible. Where does this new girl come off thinking she can talk to him like this? They hardly know each other. Ripley is smirking at him too, like she was trying to annoy him.  
“I do freelance coding,” he responds coldly.  
“Oh,” Ripley sighs, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. “Talk nerdy to me, Sebastian.”  
This makes Sam and Abigail cackle. Seb just gets up to put the bong back on the desk and then takes his spot at the top of the table. “Let’s just play,” he says gruffly.  
So they do. The adventure this week takes them to an abandoned barracks. They find a stairwell that spirals down into darkness. Sebastian, the mage, shoots a ball of light down the tunnel, but the light doesn’t even reach the bottom before it fizzles out. The four of them hesitate for a moment, debating whether it’s worth exploring or if they should call the mission off and go back.   
Finally Ripley decides to go first and let them know if it’s safe or not. “If I’m not back in an hour leave me, I’m most likely gone by then.” It’s a bold move for a rogue, it’s the kind of job usually reserved for a mage or warlock, someone who is better equipped to escape from dangerous situations. Seb argues it at first, he wants to be the heroic one to go down into the pit and face the enemy. However, Sam and Abby side with Rip.  
In the pits of the tower she finds a necromancer. She’s managed to sneak up on him without being seen. She’s stuck there for a moment, trying to decide if she takes him by herself or if she should go back up and get her party. She eventually tears herself away from the necromancer and goes back to the surface, beckoning her friends into the staircase. This time they descend together.  
Ultimately they defeat the necromancer. Sam is the one who makes the final blow and Abby’s character congratulates him with a big, very descriptive kiss. Seb cringes at this. “Guys, stop. Weird.”  
“Our tongues continue to fight for dominance,” Abby continues, as if she’s reading a bad fanfic.  
“Stop,” Seb says more firmly. “Or I’ll cast a silencing spell on you both.”  
This shuts them both up, but Abby is making a big show of winking and fluttering her eyelashes at Sam from across the table. He’s flexing and kissing each of his biceps between giggles.  
“Well this was both fun and weird,” Ripley says. She stretches her arms over her head and her elbows pop. “I should really go now though. Thanks for having me.”  
“Do you want me to walk you to the bus?” Abby asks.  
Ripley smiles at her. “Only if you want to, I can find my way on my own.”  
Abby hops up and begins to pull her boots on. Sam says goodbye cheerily and Seb grunts at her in a way that supposed to mean goodbye. He’s annoyed at how well tonight went for Ripley. She got them out of numerous sticky situation tonight while they were on their way to the barracks and then she was the first one to volunteer to go down the staircase. It’s like she was trying to outshine him. Seb had always been the best player. Abby ran headfirst into things without thinking them through and Sam seemed to have perpetually bad dice rolls.  
“That was fun,” Sam states after Abby and Ripley leave. “She’s really good, don’t you think?”  
Seb just shrugs. Her solution for crossing the river had been simple, anyone could have come up with that. When she suggested they chop down a tree and use it to walk across the raging river both Sam and Abby acted like she was a genius. Seb could have thought of a better way to get them across if he was given time to think.  
The silence speaks for him. “You’re such an ass, Sebastian. Would it kill you to be nice for once?”  
Seb still doesn’t have a response. So, annoyed, Sam gets up to leave. “Goodnight,” Sebastian finally says. His voice is empty, making any emotions he could possibly be feeling.  
Maybe it would kill Sebastian to be nice for once.


End file.
